


Inside

by beedekka



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ricky, the claustrophobia of their jail cell really puts his relationship with Julian under a microscope.  The choices Julian makes in order to get through his time don't always suit them both, and when Ricky calls him on them, things inevitably get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13th round of [smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/), to the prompt: In jail, after dark.
> 
>  
> 
> **Content note: Story includes references to Julian's alcohol misuse.**

“Urgh, do you have to drink that shit?” There was barely any light in the cell, and Ricky was staring at the ceiling, but even so he could tell that Julian had just filled his mug with hooch. “It smells like rotten fields and paint stripper.”

Julian’s voice came up from the bottom bunk. “No one’s asking you to drink it.”

“No, but I can taste it on you. Get someone to bring in some proper stuff, or smoke the fuckin’ weed – at least that’s _good_.”

“It’s not a reliable supply, is it?” Julian replied irritably. “I’m not drinking the potato vodka through choice, Ricky!”

“Yeah, well,” Ricky groused, kicking his feet up against the wall that met the edge of the bunk. “I hope we’re getting paroled soon because fuck knows what that’s doing to your insides – it’s like, industrial strength and full of shit worse than swish... What if it’s fuckin’ melting your liver or something in there?”

“My liver’s fine.”

“It better be. ‘Cause I’m not having you dying because you drank fucking potatoes and poison for months – that’s too much, Jules, I’m serious.”

“Hey, wind it back! No one’s dyin’ here,” Julian exclaimed. “I’m not going anywhere for a long time. Jesus, Rick!”

Ricky felt the bunk move as Julian shifted about heavily underneath him, and heard him take in and huff out a breath. So he’d probably annoyed him now – _great_. They both lay in silence for a moment.

 

Then Ricky reached up a hand and pressed it flat to the cold plaster above him, flexing his arm and feeling exactly how little room they had around them. “Shit, do I want to get out of here,” he mumbled. He was used to living in tight spaces – the back seat of his car, the _front_ seat of his car… even his old bedroom in Ray’s trailer had been an equivalent size to this place, wall to wall – but somehow none of them felt as claustrophobic as the cell did right now.

“I know,” Julian said quietly. “It’s the same for me, but we just need to wait this out; keep it together and wait it out, and then we’ll be back in the park again just like normal.”

Ricky frowned into the darkness. “Keep it together? It’s not ‘not-keeping-it-together’ for me to be worried about you putting that fucking stuff into yourself.”

He heard Julian’s breath tighten up again. “I didn’t say that it was. I just thought… bringing death into it was stretching it pretty far.”

 _Maybe. Maybe not._ “Well, sorry that I care then! Sorry that I might be lookin’ out for you, or that I’m fuckin’ bothered by the idea of something happening to you, because – fuck me – why would that ever come into anything?” It was a shitty reply, but Ricky said it anyway.

“Don’t pull that. You’re making it sound like I never give a shit about you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“So now we know that we both worry about each other. I’m glad we worked that out. Congratulations to us!” Ricky said, the sarcasm somehow not coming out half as strong as it had sounded in his head.

The bunk frame suddenly bounced and creaked with the weight of Julian getting up, and Ricky looked over to see the dark outline of his body as he moved across and put his empty cup down on the sink. Then he started up the water.

“What’re you doing?”

Julian didn’t answer, and Ricky heard him brushing his teeth. He listened as he spat into the basin a couple of times, rinsing and wiping off his mouth before turning and addressing him, voice low.

“Come down here.”

“Huh?” Ricky got up on one elbow and tried to make out Julian’s face. Okay, what had this conversation just triggered off?

“Come down,” Julian repeated.

He wasn’t sure, but a second later he was dropping down anyway. The cold of the bare floor was as much of a shock to his senses as Julian’s lips were as he immediately pressed him into a kiss, walking Ricky back against the bunk and spreading damp palms on his chest.

Julian didn’t normally do this; he said he couldn’t get over the lack of privacy they had in jail, and that he didn’t want them to be seen as the guys who were fucking each other every night as soon as the lights went out. Instead, they made do with fast kisses and stolen touches in the rare moments when there was nobody around to see or hear. That is, unless they found themselves in the cell like this after dark with one or other of them _really_ pushing for it.

And that usually meant there was a reason.

And so this was either frustration coming out, or an attempt at make-up sex.

Julian didn’t exactly seem wound-up – his kiss was firm, the mint of the toothpaste tasting cool and chemical on Ricky’s tongue, and it felt like he was moving with purpose more than acting on impulse. It was… efficient. Ricky could feel his hard-on coming up in the loose prison-issue cottons, and Julian’s was already brushing into the top of his hip, along with the hand that had slid down to grip Ricky’s waist and angle him closer. Yeah, they were gonna do this, then; muffling each other’s breathing and trying to stay as silent as possible.

Maybe that was what it was? After he’d brought up something awkward – started an argument – Julian’s first instinct was to shut him up…

Ricky turned his head a little to break the kiss, and when Julian leant back, he cupped the side of his face still and looked into his eyes. “Don’t do this just to change the subject.”

He saw Julian’s expression cloud, what little light there was coming in from outside the cell reflecting in the glass-blue around his pupils. They were wide, turned-on as much as they were reacting to the darkness. “I’m not,” Julian replied. “I want us… I want you to…” He broke off, apparently exasperated with his own wording. Then he suddenly pulled Ricky closer again, the insistent hand at his hip now reaching for his dick and squeezing the hard length through his pants.

Ricky gasped at the touch, and bit his tongue to cut off a louder response. Their caution about showing their affection too openly put him on a hair trigger when Julian really did get up into his space, and the promise of what he was offering was making the blood pound thick in his veins.

“I want you to _feel_ how I feel about you,” Julian tried again. “I’m not fuckin’ dying; I’m not leaving, and I fucking need you too, okay?”

Then his hand was inside Ricky’s pants, and Julian was kissing him on the neck, the jaw, messily across his open mouth… all the while stroking and rubbing at his dick. “ _Fuck,_ ” Ricky breathed. Those words were as much of an admission of-- _love?_ as Julian had ever given him, and in between the increasing pulses of pleasure Ricky was feeling at his hands, he thought he understood this moment now. It was like Julian was acknowledging his weakness and their strength at once, and saying it in the way they’d always fallen back on when it came to their emotions, and trust, and all the other things that it was difficult to talk about.

Yeah, sometimes, focussing on what their relationship looked like from the inside, and not on the possible repercussions from outside, was worth the risk.

“Julian,” he murmured, and got his own hands moving again, slipping down his waistband and starting to turn in the cramped space between his lover’s body and the bunk. Julian didn’t need any help to see where he was going with this, and Ricky felt him step away briefly to free his own cock from his tracksuit pants and spit into his hand. When he moved back, his wet fingers went trailing straight between the crack of Ricky’s ass, his other hand hitching up the back of his thigh and urging him to balance his foot up on the bottom bunk.

Ricky pillowed his arms on the edge of the top bunk and leant his face into them, breath catching with anticipation; they hadn’t _fucked_ -fucked for weeks, and his body burned with the desire for it. Julian’s fingers were hot and slick, and he was spreading him wide in preparation to push them inside. “Ready?” he whispered, his mouth close enough to Ricky’s ear for him to hear the arousal making him husky with it.

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered back, and then Julian was moving, gently sliding in and finger fucking him open. It took all his willpower not to moan out loud as Julian hit exactly the right spot to overwhelm the stretch with a feeling of intense pleasure, and when he brought his free hand up to Ricky’s face and murmured, “Spit in my palm,” Ricky was grateful for something else to do with his mouth.

Julian must have used it to wet himself up, because in the next instant, he was pulling his fingers out and repositioning with the tip of his cock there instead. Then he pushed in, slowly and smoothly, and Ricky shuddered with the sensation of being taken and filled.

“Good?”

“Yeah, good.”

For the next few moments they exchanged no more words, concentrating their attention on their bodies instead, and on _not_ reacting out loud. Ricky practically had to jam his mouth closed against his arms to do it, and when Julian reached around him and took up stroking his cock alongside his deep and steady thrusts, Ricky thought that even his muffled breathing was loud enough for the whole wing to tell what they were doing.

For his part, Julian was kissing and sucking at Ricky’s shoulder, pressing his lips to his slick skin and breathing hot and hard in between. Their movements synched, Ricky pushing back to meet Julian’s hips, and in that temporary sweet-spot of fucking before they both got too close and ragged to keep the rhythm going, Ricky felt like this was the sixth sense of _them_ in action – their ability to work together without speaking, without thinking even… and fuck knows it was getting harder and harder to think about anything other than just how much Julian was making him want to come right now.

And he was gonna come all over Julian’s bunk if he didn’t warn him fast to get his hand in the way, but Julian must have felt him tense just before, because when Ricky’s world went to colours he was right there to catch and spread everything back down his cock, stroking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm even as he was shaking and coming himself, his face buried hard into the crook of Ricky’s neck.

They stayed there for a long moment afterwards, Julian’s arms wrapped around him and their breathing and heart rate calming down against each other, before Julian pulled out carefully and turned around to the sink. Ricky listened to the water running and thought that if they hadn’t attracted any attention before, this was probably doing it. He didn’t particularly care by now, though. The beautiful afterglow feelings that were so few and far between in here had settled on him like a perfect high, and he just wanted to lie down with Julian and keep the warmth and the walls-down closeness going.

He straightened up and took the wet cloth that Julian offered, and when they were both clean and re-dressed, he rolled into the bottom bunk alongside him without asking. Even in the darkness he could tell that Julian’s eyebrow had raised about three feet, and he gave a soft chuckle in response. “Just for a little while, then I’ll go back up. Fuckin’ humour me or something.”

“Okay…” Julian shrugged and shifted further back against the wall, just about managing to tangle his long legs and thick arms around Ricky so that they were both held into the bunk. Spooning up to him, Ricky grinned and let his limbs and his mind relax. As tight as the space was, it somehow didn’t feel claustrophobic any more, and the argument that had kicked all of this off had turned out to be worth it to find out that Julian was prepared to bend his own rules occasionally to show how he really felt inside.

Of course in the harsh light of day he would be back to drinking the shitty potato vodka, and they would both be stepping around each other and keeping a respectable distance apart again, but until then, lying here with Julian falling asleep beside him, Ricky was going to enjoy the darkness and the unexpected freedom it had brought. 

 

-fin


End file.
